musicfandomcom-20200222-history
RJD2
Founded: 1998 Headquarters: New York, NY via Columbus, OH Website Link(s): http://www.rjd2site.com/, http://www.definitivejux.net/jukies/rjd2/ Label(s) *Def Jux Genre(s) *Hip-Hop, Turntableism RIYL *DJ Premier *DJ Shadow *Madlib Band Members *Ramble Jon Krohn Includes Members of *Soul Position *Megahertz Band Biography RJD2 is a DJ's DJ. He is not content with simply mixing 2 records together and moving in a successive order or simply putting on one beat to back an MC. He is going to mix as many possible sounds together in the absolute shortest times possible, in turn creating completely new compositions out of splices of otherwise unrelated music (in fact, I saw him play a show in NYC where he had 8 turntables set up and was using them simaltaneously). RJD2's strongest assest is his ability to make song-based tracks that easily stand on their own rather than the usual either repetitive or frantic turntable-based songs one usually hears from solo DJs. His sound is usually very lush and bright, mixing together soul, funk, hip-hop and other similar genres. Ramble Jon Krohn, born in Oregan then relocated to Columbus, OH to be raised, got his start in the late 90s as the DJ/producer of the much acclaimed hip-hop group, Megahertz; which only had two 12", though they were released on the famed Fondle 'Em Records. Soon, after producing the debut single for Copywrite on Rawkus, RJ caught the ears of Def Jux mongul, El-P and was featured on the first Def Jux release, Def Jux Presents..., as a solo artist. In the next few years, Krohn's career took off. He released the much praised Dead Ringer, which reinvented the possibilities of the DJ/producer as a solo artist, along with teaming up with Blueprint for Soul Position. His latest release, Since We Last Spoke, saw RJD2 embrace his soulful side, by using modern production methods to create a timeless album of soul breakdowns and dirty samples. Discography Albums *Your Face or Your Kneecaps 2001 (Bustown Pride) *Dead Ringer 2002 (Def Jux) *Since We Last Spoke 2004 (Def Jux) EPs *The Horror 2003 (Def Jux) Singles *June - 12-Inch Single 2001 (Def Jux) *Here's What's Left - 12-Inch Single (BPM/Altered Vibes) *Let The Good Times Roll - 12-Inch Single 2002 (Def Jux) *Let The Good Times Roll - White Label Promo 12-Inch Single 2002 (Def Jux) *The Horror/Smoke & Mirrors - 12-Inch Single 2003 (Def Jux) *Rain/Find You Out - 7-Inch Single (Bustown Pride) *Soul Position/RJD2 - 2045 - 7-Inch Single (HipHopSite Recordings) *Viktor Vaughn/RJD2 - Saliva - 7-Inch Single (HipHopSite Recordings) *Ghostwriter Remix/Sell The World - 7-Inch Single (Def Jux) Tracks *Cage - Among The Sleep - Movies For The Blind *Copywrite - Fuck Soundcheck - The High Exhaulted *Copywrite - Enterlude - The High Exhaulted *Copywrite - Nobody - The High Exhaulted *Copywrite - Seven Light Years - The High Exhaulted *Murs - Sore Losers - End Of The Beginning (Def Jux) *Tame-One - Up To No Good Again - When Rappers Attack *Aceyalone - Lost Your Mind - Love and Hate *Aceyalone - Moonlight Skies - Love and Hate *Aceyalone - Takeoff - Love and Hate *Weathermen - Five Left In The Clip The Conspiracy Mix Tape *Cage - Weather People - Weatherproof *Babbletron - The Clock Song - Mechanical Royalty *Diverse - Certified - One A.M. (Chocolate Industries) *Diverse - Explosive - One A.M. (Chocolate Industries) *Diverse - Uprock - One A.M. (Chocolate Industries) *Diverse - Big Game - One A.M. (Chocolate Industries) *Diverse - Under the Hammer - One A.M. (Chocolate Industries) Beats/Remixes *Travis Blaque - The Bachelors (RJD2 Remix) - 12-Inch Single (BPM/Altered Vibes *Aesop Rock - Kill 'Em All Remix - 12-Inch Single (Def Jux) *Cannibal Ox - The F-Word Remix - 12-Inch Single/CD Single (Def Jux) *Copywrite - Holier Than Thou - 12-Inch Single (Eastern Conference *Megahertz - Rocket Science - 12-Inch Single - (Fondle 'Em) *Diverse - Certified - 12-Inch Single (Chocolate Industries) *Diverse, Mos Def, Prefuse 73 - Wylin' Out Remix - 12-Inch Single (Chocolate Industries) *Souls Of Mischief - Spark / Spark Remix - 12-Inch/CD Single (Chocolate Industries) *Vast Aire - Tippin' Dominoes Remix - 12-Inch Single (Embedded) *Nightmares Of Wax - 70's 80's Remix - 12-Inch Single (WARP) *The Polyphonic Spree - Soldier Girl Remix Inst. - 12-Inch Single (679/Good) *El-P - Lazerfaces Warning Remix - 12-Inch Single (Def Jux) *Cunning Lynguists - Seasons (feat. Masta Ace) - 12-Inch Single (Freshchest) *J-Walk - Another Lover Remix - 12-Inch Single (East West) *Copywrite - Won't Stop - 12-Inch Single (Eastern Conference) *Tame-One - Here We Go Again - 7-Inch Single (Eastern Conference) *Weathermen - 5 Left in the Clip (RJD2 Remix) (Eastern Conference/Fat Beats) *Massive Attack - Butterfly Caught - 12 Inch Single (Virgin) *Aceyalone - Lost Your Mind - 12 Inch Single (Project Blowed/Decon) *Diverse - Explosive - 12-Inch Single (V2) *Elbow - Fugitive Motel - 12 Inch Single (Project Blowed/Decon) *Aceyalone - Moonlit Skies - 12 Inch Single (Project Blowed/Decon) Appears On Compilations *RJD2 - Silver Fox - Def Jux Presents... & Megahertz - Table Scraps *RJD2 - True Confessions - Urban Renewal Program (Chocolate Industries) *RJD2 - I Really Like Your Def Jux Baby Tee - Def Jux Presents 2 *RJD2 - Black - Bomb Hip-Hop 4th Anniversary 4 Soundtracks Mix CDs Further Reading *Wikipedia Article *Verve Bio *Rhapsody Bio Category:Artists